XOXO High School
by imLJEWP
Summary: Chap 2 updated! Sebut saja Baekhyun itu orang yang keras kepala, karena memang benar. Baekhyun-centric. RnR
1. Kyungsoo

**XOXO High School**

**Kyungsoo-centric | OT12 | Fantasy/Friendship/Highschool!AU/MAMA!AU **

**Disclaimer** : I only own the plot not the boys. The main idea of their powers come from SM

**Summary** : Awalnya, Kyungsoo menganggap XOXO High School sama seperti SMA lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo, sebut saja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bisa mengangkat kulkas yang dua kali lebih besar dari dirinya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bisa melempar vending machine hingga ke ujung jalan bahkan Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu kalau dia bisa meretakan aspal di saat menginjakan kakinya. Ya, semua itu Kyungsoo lakukan secara tidak sadar, di saat amarahnya naik.

Tentu saja tetangga sekitarnya mengganggap dia aneh, teman-teman sepermainan Kyungsoo tidak lagi bermain dengannya, orang tua mereka melarang bermain dengan Kyungsoo, takut kalau anaknya masuk rumah sakit. Rekor yang pernah dibuat Kyungsoo hanya satu orang, itu pun tidak sengaja. Agaknya meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi Kyungsoo, yang sebelumnya lebih suka tersenyum dan tertawa, sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam dan jarang tersenyum.

Kyungsoo benci kekerasan.

"K-kau mau ap–" belum selesai dengan kalimat itu, empunya suara sudah pingsan tertimpa sepeda milik Kyungsoo dan seorang wanita berlari ngeri melewatinya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh. Wanita yang hampir dijambret tadi, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk Kyungsoo, hanya teriakan "aaaaaaaah!"

"Your welcome," jawab Kyungsoo santai, mengambil sepedanya yang ringsek lalu menentengnya sampai ke rumah.

Dia benci melakukan kekerasan.

.

.

"Kamu sudah memikirkan akan masuk SMA mana?" tanya ibunya saat sarapan. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil mengoles selai kacang pada roti bakarnya. Ibunya tersenyum seraya berkata, "bagaimana kalau kamu masuk XOXO High School? Teman ibu kemarin merekomendasikan. Itu pasti cocok untuk kamu."

Ada keraguan tersirat di wajah Kyungsoo, dia tidak yakin apakah sekolah barunya dapat menerima dia 'apa adanya.' Merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bahwa SMP Kyungsoo sekarang tidak mengeluarkannya, walaupun sudah beberapa kali menghancurkan properti sekolah.

Ibu Kyungsoo memegang tangan anaknya, dia tahu apa yang ada di benak anak semata wayangnya itu. "Tenang, mereka pasti mengerti tentang kekuatanmu," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan anaknya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo benci kekuatannya.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya XOXO itu ya?"

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk memperhatikan gedung sekolah barunya, ketika sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya. Dua orang anak yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang satu memiliki tatapan mata tajam dan ada sedikit lingkaran warna hitam di bawah matanya seperti panda dan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut berwarna honey blonde.

"Kau bisa ikut klub renang nanti...atau atletik!" sahut si honey blonde dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan senang dari pemilik mata panda. "Kau mau ikut klub apa nantinya?"

"Hm...mungkin menjadi pengurus OSIS lebih menarik kali ya," jawabnya sambil melewati Kyungsoo dan mereka memasuki gedung tersebut sambil bersenda gurau.

Klub, satu hal yang dihindari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senang menyanyi, dia ingin ikut klub vocal, tapi dia terlalu takut, takut merusak segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Saat kelas 1 SMP saking bersemangatnya Kyungsoo hampir merobohkan panggung. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo berpikir untuk tidak masuk klub apapun.

"Kau ingin masuk klub vocal?" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya memandang lama ke arah poster klub vocal, sejak pertama kali orang itu memasang di mading dan kini yang empunya suara sudah selesai menempel.

"A-ah...tidak," tolak Kyungsoo halus. Dia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundaknya, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau penasaran, kau bisa melihat-lihat klub kami. Ada di lantai dua." Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan sebelum orang itu beranjak pergi.

.

.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo menganggap XOXO High School sama seperti SMA lainnya. Dua minggu terlewati dan hal aneh sering terjadi di sekolah ini. Itu sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

Seperti saat Kyungsoo makan siang di halaman sekolah, entah matanya yang salah lihat atau memang ada manusia yang bisa terbang dari atap sekolahnya, atau saat guru sejarah melempar penghapus ke arah si mata panda–ternyata satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo–yang tertidur, tapi sedetik kemudian dirinya sudah terbangun dan menghindari penghapus tersebut.

_Mungkin refleksnya bagus_, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Bibi! Aku pesan nasi goreng kimchi satu!" teriak seorang anak berkulit tan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo yakin, bahwa hal aneh _memang_ terjadi di sekolahnya atau mungkin ada hantu. Kyungsoo percaya dengan mata dan pendengarannya, lima detik yang lalu anak berkulit tan itu masih berada di belakang, menggerutu tentang antrian yang lama. Ya, mengantri untuk memesan makanan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia sampai di depan duluan? Apa dia hantu? Tapi dia punya kaki dan orang di sekitarnya tidak menganggap itu hal aneh, membuat Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yo, Kai! Cepat sekali kau mendapat makanan!" sahut si mata panda ketika anak itu menghampiri mereka. Mereka? Iya, dia tidak sendiri. Si mata panda sedang duduk bersama si honey blonde. "Dasar curang!" ucap si honey blonde sambil tertawa.

_Memang curang kok._

Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar melayangkan pandangan tidak suka saat melewati meja tiga sekawan tersebut.

Kyungsoo hendak memakan kimbapnya, ketika anak bernama Kai itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ya, muncul layaknya sihir, poof! Tentu saja itu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat atraksi aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

"A-apa maumu?" ucap Kyungsoo gugup namun masih mempertahankan wajah seriusnya. Kai tertawa kecil. "Apa mauku?" tanyanya balik. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, pertanyaan seperti itu tidak penting untuk dijawab.

Kai membenarkan posisi topinya, "kau tahu...aku tidak suka orang memandangku seperti itu," ucapnya dengan nada serius. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna perkataan Kai. _Well_, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"Tapi memang kau curang kok," jawab Kyungsoo santai. Kai kembali tertawa, tertawa remeh. "Kau ingin mencari masalah ya?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "sebaiknya kau yang jangan mencari masalah."

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kai menaikan alisnya, "Wah Zitao, teman sekelasmu berani juga ya!" teriak Kai ke arah belakang Kyungsoo, di mana terdapat Zitao–si mata panda–yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, begitu juga dengan si honey blonde. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mereka tertawa ke arah dirinya, tertawa remeh.

_Berhitung sampai 10 Kyungsoo._

Kai bertepuk tangan, "Well, jawabanmu tadi itu sedikit...ya sedikit..."

_1...2...3...4...5..._

"Um, aku harus bilang apa ya..."

_6...7..._

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mencari masalah, apalagi ini baru minggu kedua..."

_8...9..._

"Tapi tampangmu itu mengganggu sekali,"

_10!_

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja dan menatap Kai dengan luapan amarah. Tentu saja itu membuat seisi kantin terdiam dan memandang heran sekaligus kaget ke arah mereka berdua. Kai sendiri pun kaget. Kenapa? Karena meja yang beberapa detik tadi masih utuh, sekarang sudah terbelah dua, makanan Kyungsoo pun ikut jatuh dan lantai yang berada di bawah meja itu, ikut retak.

"Wh-whoa..! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai melihat ke arah meja yang terbelah dua tersebut. Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali dan seakan disadarkan dari lamunan dia berkata, "a-ah...itu, maaf!" dan Kyungsoo segera melesat pergi, menjauhi kerumunan itu, menjauhi berpuluh pasang mata yang memandangnya, juga tatapan heran dari Kai.

Seisi kantin hening untuk beberapa saat. "Yaa! Kim Jongin sudah kubilang jangan mencari masalah di sekolah barumu!" ucap sebuah suara lantang dan agak nyaring menghampiri Kai. "Ta-tapi bukan aku hyung!" sanggah Kai.

.

.

.

Seusai jam istirahat berakhir Kyungsoo tidak masuk kelas, dirinya memilih untuk menenangkan diri di atap sekolah. Teman sekelasnya atau bahkan orang satu sekolah pasti akan menganggapnya aneh dan menakutkan, mungkin ini hari terakhir di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya dia kabur dan meninggalkan meja kantin rusak begitu saja, bagaimana kalau sekolah meminta biaya pengganti?

"Hey Hulk..."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat Kai sedang menatapnya, kepalanya menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengarah kepada Kyungsoo.

"K-kau...!"

Kyungsoo segera bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk, sedangkan Kai berjongkok di depannya. "Tenang...tenang, kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan menghajarmu," ucap Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Lalu...kenapa kau ke sini?"

Kai berdiri dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kau tahu...aku bukan hantu, dan juga bukan penyihir," dia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo sedangkan ekspresi Kyungsoo penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya bisa teleportasi," sesaat setelah Kai mengatakan itu, dia menjetikan jarinya lalu menghilang. Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, kali aja kelilipan, tapi ternyata tidak. Kai benar-benar menghilang! O_O

Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena Kai telah kembali dengan sebuah tas, tas Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberikan tas tersebut kepada pemiliknya. "Da-darimana...kau dapatkan?"

"Haaah, kan sudah kubilang aku bisa teleportasi. Tentu saja ini kuambil dari kelasmu," jawab Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya dan mendapat respon 'o' dari Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa kekuatanmu?" tanya Kai sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak ragu memberitahunya, tapi berhubung anak ini sudah menunjukkan kekuatan miliknya. "Sejak kecil aku...mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dibandingkan orang pada umumnya, bahkan...aku bisa mengangkat kulkas saat umur 7 tahun."

"Seperti Hulk, ya.." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo balas tertawa, "ya...seperti Hulk."

Kai mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai,"

"Kyungsoo...Do Kyungsoo," balas Kyungsoo sambil menjabat tangan Kai. Setelah itu Kyungsoo meminta maaf karena telah memandang Kai dengan tatapan tidak enak dan Kai pun mengakui, harusnya dia tidak curang tapi perutnya saat itu lapar tingkat maksimal.

"Terima kasih juga kau membuatku membereskan meja yang rusak itu," ucap Kai dengan nada bercanda. Namun Kyungsoo menanggapinya berbeda. "B-benarkah? Ma-maaf harusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja, nanti akan kuganti––"

"Hey...hey...tidak usah panik, aku hanya bercanda. Mereka juga tidak akan meminta biaya pengganti kok," pernyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo heran. "Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab mereka menampung anak-anak seperti kita ini," lanjut Kai.

"Seperti kita?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Kai melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit dan Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah mata Kai. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit membulat ketika melihat seseorang baru saja mendarat di hadapan mereka. Sendirian. Tanpa memakai perantara apapun. Dia baru saja terbang! Orang ini yang Kyungsoo lihat tempo hari disela makan siangnya.

"Selesai dengan tidur siangmu, dhuizang?" tanya Kai dan orang yang dipanggil dhuizang itu mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk debu yang berada di seragamnya. "Sebuah pesawat hampir saja menabrak ku," jawabnya santai. Kai tertawa kecil sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam, kaget.

"Apa Junmyeon mencariku?" tanyanya kepada Kai. "Yep, dia berada di ruang OSIS," orang yang dipanggil dhuizang itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "_see_? Tidak hanya aku dan kau, sekolah ini memang khusus untuk orang-orang spesial,"

"Spesial?"

Selama ini Kyungsoo menganggap kekuatan yang dimiliki hanya sebuah musibah, bukan hal spesial yang patut dibanggakan. Bahkan itu lebih ke arah merusak.

Kai mengangguk. "Banggalah sedikit pada kemampuanmu,"

"Ta-tapi yang kulakukan hanya merusak..."

"Kau tahu apa kekuatan Mr. Incredible?" tanya Kai, membuat Kyungsoo mengambil waktu sejenak memikirkan tokoh fiktif buatan Pixar tersebut. "Dia...kuat," jawab Kyungsoo tidak yakin. Kai mengangguk, "dan?" tanyanya lagi. "Dan dia pahlawan super, tu–tunggu maksudmu aku harus menjadi pahlawan super?"

Kai menghela nafasnya. "Bukan. Maksudku dia bisa menerima kemampuannya sendiri dan menjadikannya hal positif, kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal itu juga?"

"dan menjadi pahlawan super juga?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan muka polosnya.

Kalau di depannya ini adalah Zitao atau Sehun, mungkin sudah sejak tadi Kai memukul kepalanya. Sayangnya bukan, yang sedang dihadapannya adalah seorang anak bermata besar yang tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Belajarlah menerima kemampuanmu! Di dunia tidak orang yang dilahirkan sia-sia, kalau mereka tidak menerimamu, itu urusan mereka! Yang penting kau sudah melakukan dengan sepenuh hati!" ucap Kai lantang. Kyungsoo terdiam dan kata-kata Kai itu seperti menampar dirinya. Ibunya memang sering mengatakan kalau kemampuannya itu bukan sebuah kesia-siaan, itu sebuah hadiah. Kyungsoo selalu mengira itu hanya kata-kata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ta-tapi kalau aku marah, aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku tanpa sadar.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke tempat lain, agar kau tenang,"

Kai memegang pundak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. Mungkin memang benar dia harus belajar menerima kemampuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kata-katamu tadi bagus,"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya meniru gaya bicara kakak ku,"

**CHAPTER 1 – END**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Mind to review? =D


	2. Baekhyun

**XOXO High School**

**Baekhyun-centric | OT12**

**Summary**: Sebut saja Baekhyun itu orang yang keras kepala, karena memang benar.

* * *

.

.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_._

_._

Byun Baekhyun, sebut saja Baekhyun. Terkadang teman sekelas memanggilnya sogogi (beef), tapi Chen lebih suka memanggilnya...

"Light!"

Baekhyun tidak menoleh, tidak perlu melihat siapa yang datang karena suara pemanggilnya sangat familiar, teman satu klubnya dan juga teman satu kelasnya, Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen. Baekhyun menunjukkan muka masam ketika Chen menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chen dengan polosnya.

"Aku sedang menghafal lirik ini," gerutu Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kertas yang berada di mejanya. Chen ber-oh ria lalu membaca tulisan yang berada di kertas tersebut. "Just the way you are~" ucap Chen melantunkan nada lagu tersebut. Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mengikuti irama yang terpasang dari earphone di telinga kirinya.

"Hei~ ada apa kau tiba-tiba menghafal lirik ini?"

"Memang harus ada alasannya?"

Chen hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, walaupun raut wajah teman seklubnya ini kelihatan serius, tapi mata tidak bisa berbohong, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, temannya akan bersedia menceritakan, alasan dibalik menghafal lirik Bruno Mars ini.

"Kau tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya Chen sekali lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tapi, boleh aku menitip makanan?" pintanya sambil tersenyum cengengesan. Chen memutar bola matanya, "okelah, ddeobokki dan kimbap kan?"

Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun menitip uangnya kepada Chen, salah satu teman sekelas mereka berteriak, "Jongdae, saudaramu menghancurkan kantin!"

"Kim Jongin..." desis Chen sebelum berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Yaa! Ini duitnya Jongdae!" teriak Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Chen.

.

.

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

.

.

Baekhyun kembali melantunkan lagu favoritnya, menghayati arti lagu itu lebih dalam, menyanyikannya sepenuh hati dan beruntunglah kelasnya dalam keadaan sepi.

"Wow, amazing!" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun disertai tepukan tangan dari empunya. Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Yaaah kenapa kau berhenti menyanyikannya Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kau membuatku kaget Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar protes dari temannya itu. Dia menggeser kursi yang berada di depan meja Baekhyun dan duduk di situ. "Tidak kusangka kau suka menyanyikan lagu ini, aku sedang mempelajari kuncinya," ujar Chanyeol mengambil kertas lirik tersebut.

"A-aku pikir ini lagu yang bagus," terdapat semburat merah di wajah manis Baekhyun ketika dia mengatakanya, entah Chanyeol menyadari itu atau tidak. Suasana menjadi hening, Chanyeol sibuk membaca lirik Bruno Mars sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk membereskan mp3 dan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Bagaimana dengan klubmu?" tanya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Butuh satu orang lagi, klubmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Butuh satu orang juga..."

Kembali hening lagi, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, sungguh awkward seperti pasangan yang baru jadian. Namun, momen damai itu tidak bertahan lama, Chanyeol tidak sengaja membahas tentang proposal klubnya, yang kemungkinan dijawab hari ini oleh ketua OSIS. Proposal klub Baekhyun sendiri masih di tangan sekretaris OSIS, belum ada berita kalau itu sudah dibaca atau belum. Agaknya, itu membuat Baekhyun naik darah.

"Hoo, jadi kau kira klubku tidak akan bertahan lama..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menaikan dagunya. "Kau mau membuktikannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun berdiri, menatap Chanyeol tajam namun orang yang dihadapannya tetap pada posisinya, kalaupun dia berdiri Baekhyun akan merasa dia yang terkecil. "Kita tanya Junmyeon,"

.

.

.

Kala itu Junmyeon sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya di ruang OSIS, dia bersender pada kursi yang biasa dia duduki. Terkadang Jumyeon tidak sadar betapa empuknya kursi ini. Baru beberapa menit meregangkan badan, melepas segala penat di pundak dan lehernya, telinga Junmyeon mendengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa mengarah ke ruang OSIS.

_Oh tidak, siapa yang ingin mengganggu jam istirahatku?_

"Junmyeon!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Pintu OSIS yang malang, hampir saja menjadi korban kekerasan dua insan itu. Untung tidak hancur, pintu itu beruntung karena bukan Kyungsoo yang membukanya.

"Baekkie, Chanyeol...? Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?"

_Dan kenapa kalian mengganggu jam istirahatku?_

Keduanya tidak langsung menjawab, mereka masih mengatur pernafasan masing-masing akibat melakukan sprint tiba-tiba. "Kami ingin tahu...hah...apakah proposal klub kami sudah diproses?" tanya Baekhyun terengah-engah, diikuti dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, "aku belum memeriksanya. Mungkin sehabis–"

"Kau bilang akan menjawabnya hari ini!" geram Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

"Bahkan proposalku belum sempat kau baca?!" tanya Baekhyun ikut histeris.

Junmyeon memijit keningnya, tidak heran Yifan menyebut mereka duo berisik. Sebenarnya dia akan memeriksa dua proposal tersebut seusai istirahat, namun kelihatanya kedua orang ini tidak sabar mendengar hasilnya.

"Aku belum bisa mengesahkannya, peraturan sekolah mengatakan tiap klub minimal butuh 3-4 orang. Apa kalian sudah memenuhi persyaratan tersebut?"

Pertanyaan telak bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kami...um.." Baekhyun terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Junmyeon tahu, kedua orang dihadapannya belum mendapat anggota ketiga. Seakan mendapat ilham dari sang penguasa, Baekhyun menjetikan jarinya.

"Oke! Sampai akhir minggu ini. Siapapun yang merekrut orang ketiga, dia pemenangnya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk pertanda setuju lalu bertanya, "hadiahnya?" Baekhyun kembali berpikir dan menjawab apa yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya, "yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan dari pemenang."

"Oke, deal!" ucap Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan Baekhyun balas mengulurkan tangan seakan mereka telah menyelesaikan sebuah transaksi. Junmyeon memukul meja tiga kali dengan tangannya, "aku akan menunggu sampai akhir minggu ini, lalu memeriksa proposal kalian. Senin depan akan kuberitahu hasilnya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang mendapat anggukan senang dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka pun meninggalkan ruang OSIS, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Junmyeon. Setidaknya satu masalah selesai, Junmyeon bisa bernafas lega dan menikmati jam istirahatnya yang terhenti, belum satu menit dia memejamkan mata, dia mendengar derap langkah lain.

_Oh tidak, siapa lagi ini?_

"Hyung!" panggil Chen sambil menarik Kai yang ogah-ogahan berjalan. Kai bisa saja kabur, tapi Chen memberikan tatapan kalau-kau-kabur-akan-kusetrum. Alhasil, Kai menuruti kemauan sepupunya ini.

"Jongin menghancurkan kantin!" teriak Chen dengan nyaringnya.

"B-bukan aku!" Kai membantah.

"Kakimu tepat menginjak lantai yang retak itu!" balas Chen.

"Tapi belum tentu aku yang merusaknya!"

Junmyeon memijat keningnya lagi. Perdebatan itu tidak akan selesai sampai dirinya membuka suara. Oh, ingin rasanya dia membolos dan meminta Yifan menjadi tour guidenya di langit biru sana.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang," gumam Junmyeon sambil menghela napas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dimulailah pencarian orang ketiga untuk masing-masing klub. Sejak bel sekolah berbunyi, entah itu saat istirahat ataupun jam pelajaran, mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengobservasi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Mencari ciri-ciri orang yang pas untuk masuk klub mereka, kali ini mereka tidak mempedulikan apakah orang ketiga ini mempunyai skill yang sama dengan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, setidaknya mereka tertarik untuk masuk klub.

Menempelkan brosur di mading pun tidak terlalu membantu, brosur itu sudah tertempel hampir 2 minggu di mading sekolah, hasilnya? Nihil. Murid kelas satu lebih tertarik kepada teater, klub olahraga, dan klub-klub aneh lainnya. Klub Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri terbilang 'normal' dan masih baru, dulu senior mereka pernah membuat klub dengan tema yang sama tapi tidak banyak peminatnya. Kali ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berharap mereka dapat mewujudkan itu.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju kantin ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, alunannya merdu, seseorang sedang menyanyi! Dia mengandalkan pendengaranya, mengikuti arah suara tersebut yang semakin lama terdengar jelas.

_Ruang musik ya?_

"Aha!" sahutnya saat membuka pintu ruang musik, namun ruang tersebut kosong membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. "Aneh, harusnya ada orang di sini," gumamnya.

_Jangan-jangan itu hantu? _

Baekhyun terdiam, bulu kuduknya merinding dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun lari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya, sambil memainkan cahaya di tangannya. Terkadang dia juga menyalakan lampu dengan kekuatan miliknya, menyala lalu redup dan menyala lagi.

"Jangan buat itu menjadi lampu disko," gumam Chen sambil membalikan halaman majalah yang dibacanya.

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi," gumam Baekhyun lesu. "Argh, apa tidak ada yang berminat masuk klub ini?!" Chen menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana, sayup-sayup terdengar sorakan dan juga irama musik hip hop. Chen yang penasaran, meletakan majalahnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Siapa lagi pelakunya, kalau bukan Chanyeol yang sedang menarik perhatian para murid, agar bisa bergabung di klubnya.

"Tsk, jangan bilang itu Chanyeol,"

"Memang itu dia, bersama Yixing hyung," balas Chen kembali duduk di posisinya semula. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa rap," lanjutnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Dia bisa, tapi jarang melakukannya. Tunggu, kalau Chanyeol sedang melakukan itu berarti..."

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirinya segera melesat keluar menuju tempat Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chen yang kebingungan.

_Gawat, kalau anak itu mendapat anggota baru, berarti aku yang kalah! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. _

Irama musik hip hop tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan alunan musik ballad yang merdu, membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Yixing menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengambil mic yang berada di tangan Chanyeol dan mulai menyanyi.

Para murid yang awalnya ingin memprotes, mulai terbuai dengan alunan musik dan suara indah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya sesaat setelah lagu berakhir, tidak disangka dia mendapat tepukan tangan yang cukup meriah, sayangnya acara kecil-kecilan itu harus berakhir saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Jangan lupa untuk mampir ke klub vocal ya, ada di lantai dua!" teriak Baekhyun sebelum kerumunan itu bubar. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan micnya. "Bagus sekali Byun Baekhyun, kau mengganggu acaraku," gerutu Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Chanyeol, terkadang dia senang mengganggu temannya ini. "Your welcome Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Percobaan pertama Baekhyun berhasil, Chanyeol belum mendapatkan anggota ketiga, dan sampai hari terakhir perjanjian, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang serupa, segala cara dilakukan supaya Chanyeol gagal bahkan dia sendiri tidak memikirkan cara agar orang tertarik dengan klubnya.

"Berhenti menggangguku Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggebrak meja Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakan tasnya, mengedip heran ke arah Chanyeol, berusaha mencerna perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pikir bisa mendapat anggota dengan melakukan cara itu? Mimpi!" Baekhyun masih terdiam, seisi kelas menatap heran ke arah mereka. "Batalkan saja, aku tidak berminat lagi," ucap Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Chan–"

"Iya, kau yang menang! Puas?"

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, wajahnya sedikit memucat. Dirinya tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan semarah itu. Selama tiga tahun mengenalnya di SMP, Chanyeol tidak akan marah jika Baekhyun mengganggunya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini," geleng Chen. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dirinya sedang sibuk memakan ramyun ekstra–ekstra besar dan pedas– dan sesekali mencomot pangsit di hadapannya. "Kau kalau frustasi makannya banyak ya," gumam Chen.

Mulut Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah lalu menatap Chen tajam. "Kalau kau sudah tahu hasilnya jadi begini, kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" Chen mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kubilang pun, kau tidak akan mendengar,"

"Jadi...aku harus bagaimana? Ini tidak seru lagi," gerutu Baekhyun sambil membaringkan kepalanya ke meja kantin. "Minta maaf lah padanya, mudah kan?" usul Chen sambil mengambil pangsit dari piring Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Dia kembali pada posisinya semula dan kembali memakan ramyun. "Aku hanya...mengganggunya sedikit," gumam Baekhyun disela makannya.

"Sedikit? Tiga hari berturut-turut dan itu termasuk sedikit?" tanya Chen sarkastik. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata karena menurut dia perkataan Chen ada benarnya. Chen menghela nafasnya, kembali mengambil pangsit milik Baekhyun. "Aku tahu klub kita butuh satu orang lagi, tapi tidak begini juga caranya," ucapnya seusai menelan pangsit tersebut. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah sedih layaknya anak lima tahun yang dimarahi ibunya.

"Hei, hyung! Kudengar kau.. "

"Tidak sekarang Jongin," tolak Chen ketika Kai tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja mereka. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak bicara padamu hyung, maksudnya Baekhyun hyung," jelas Kai. Chen mencibir sedangkan Baekhyun menatap malas ke arah Kai, dan anak berkulit tan itu menatap balik dengan antusias, seakan dia punya cerita seru yang ingin dibagikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa lowongan untuk klub vocalmu masih terbuka hyung?"

Satu pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya. Chen menatap heran ke arah sepupunya itu. "Kau mau gabung klub kami?"

"Bukan aku, tapi temanku. Dia..." Kai menunjuk ke arah meja yang tidak jauh berada di belakang Baekhyun. Mereka pun menoleh, mencari orang yang dimaksud Kai.

"Yang mana?" tanya Chen heran.

"Tadi dia ada di sana, aish. Maaf hyung nanti kuhubungi lagi!" ucap Kai sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya ke meja kantin. "Bahkan orang yang mau gabung ke klub ini pun kabur. Ini pasti karma, aku terkena karmaaa!"

"Oi oi Baekhyun! Stop!" ucap Chen sambil memegang kepala Baekhyun agar yang empunya berhenti memukul-mukul kepalanya. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Chen sedih. "Jangan mendramatisir, mungkin orang itu ada urusan lain. Kebelet, misalnya," ujar Chen berusaha menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus cepat minta maaf ke Chanyeol," lanjutnya lagi. Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chen. "Bertengkar terlalu lama itu tidak baik," Baekhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu, namun hatinya agak susah mengikuti saran temannya itu.

.

.

.

Sebut saja Baekhyun itu orang yang keras kepala, karena memang benar.

Ini hari ketiga sejak perang dinginnya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka memang bukan teman sekelas, tapi Chanyeol biasanya main ke kelas Baekhyun atau sebaliknya. Melihat mereka tidak saling menyapa, Chen mengerti bahwa mereka belum berbaikan. Dia hanya menggeleng-geleng, kenapa temannya begitu kekanakan.

"Cha-chanyeol!" untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengeluarkan keberaniannya dan meredam egonya, berusaha menyapa teman baiknya itu. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap dingin ke arah Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Baekhyun menghampiri.

_Oke, ini dia. Ucapkan dengan berani Baekhyun._

"K-kau tahu soal deal waktu itu..." Chanyeol diam, menunggu Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "I-ini hari Senin dan soal..."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi, kan kau yang menang," ucap Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Be-berarti kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan diri. "I-iya! Karena aku yang menang, kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku! Permintaanku..."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Untuk apa kuturuti?" tanyanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Yaa! Dengarkan aku Park Chanyeol!" sahut Baekhyun sedikit menaikan suaranya. "Tidak, aku menolak," Chanyeol tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun, di belakangnya Baekhyun mengikuti sambil sedikit berteriak membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor terheran-heran.

Di saat yang bersamaan Junmyeon lewat dan kebetulan sekali dia bertemu dengan dua orang yang dicarinya. "Hey kalian! Soal yang waktu itu..."

"Tidak sekarang Junmyeon!" teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan. Meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan raut wajah heran. "Padahal aku mau bilang kalau klub mereka disetujui, ya sudahlah," gumam Junmyeon sambil menaikan bahunya.

.

.

.

"Jadi...apa kau berhasil minta maaf?" tanya Chen sambil menarik kursi kosong. Siang itu, entah kenapa Baekhyun malas menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

Kelas mereka sudah bubar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Baekhyun enggan pulang karena jam segini Chanyeol pasti berada di halte bus, menunggu bus berikutnya dan Baekhyun malas bertemu anak itu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Chen tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, mengerti maksud dari temannya itu. "Kau tahu–" belum sempat Chen berkomentar, seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas mereka.

"Apa...ini ruang klub vocal?"

Baekhyun dan Chen menoleh, mendapati seorang anak bermata besar sedang menatap ke arah mereka, dari cara berdirinya kelihatan gugup namun raut mukanya terbilang datar. "Well, sebenarnya bukan. Kami belum mendapat tempat, jadi kelas ini kami..."

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Chen.

"Aku ingin bergabung,"

Satu detik terlewati, tiga detik terlewati hingga detik kelima...

"Kau ingin bergabung?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Anak itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara nyaring dan teriakan yang tiba-tiba mengarah kepadanya, senyum lebar muncul di masing-masing wajah Chen dan Baekhyun. Chen segera menariknya dan memberikan kursi untuk didudukinya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bergabung dengan klub ini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Kau bukannya...anak yang waktu itu?" tanya Chen berusaha memutar ulang memorinya dan dia kembali mengangguk pelan. Chen menjetikan jarinya dan tanpa sadar memeluk anak itu. "Baekhyun-ah! Ini anak yang kutemui sebulan lalu di depan mading. Ternyata dia memang mau ikut!"

"Jongdae...Jongdae hentikan, jangan membuatnya takut," Chen segera melepas pelukannya dan bergumam maaf atas kehisterisan yang tiba-tiba dilakukannya. "Siapa namamu? Kelasmu? Kekuatanmu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mencari kertas di tasnya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kelas 1-2. Kekuatanku...maaf apa aku harus memberitahunya?"

"Ya sebagai referensi," jawab Baekhyun mulai menulis. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau memberitahunya, tidak apa," Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mulai berdiri, Baekhyun dan Chen memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Aku...punya kekuatan seperti ini..." gumamnya sambil mengangkat dua buah meja dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat mata Baekhyun dan Chen sedikit membulat, kalau Baekhyun tidak menutup rahang Chen, mungkin rahang itu sudah sampai lantai saking lebarnya terbuka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu kemudian meletakan meja itu pelan-pelan, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "O-oh, ok. Alasanmu ikut klub vocal?" tanyanya lagi. "Karena aku suka menyanyi, tapi..."

"Coba kau tunjukan!" usul Chen. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Iya, coba menyanyi," lanjut Chen lagi. Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, tapi melihat antusiasme dua orang di hadapannya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menyanyi.

_ireobeorin chae oemyeon haneun geot gata_

_chameul subakke eobseo_

_nuneul gamjiman~ah_

Kyungsoo menyanyi part awal lagu MAMA dari sebuah boyband bernama EXO, kemudian berhenti. Chen dan Baekhyun berkedip heran, "itu saja?" tanya Chen heran dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu bertepuk tangan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir kau akan melanjutkannya. Well, itu tadi bagus..."

_Mirip seperti suara yang kudengar di ruang musik waktu itu._

"Apa aku diterima?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, begitu pula Chen. "Tentu saja! Tadi hanya sebagai formalitas. Welcome to the club! Namaku Baekhyun dan dia Jongdae," ucap Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. "Bisa kau panggil Chen juga," ujar Chen sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian hyung," sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap...kalian tidak takut dengan kekuatanku," gumam Kyungsoo. "Tidak usah takut Kyungsoo, dia lebih mengerikan daripadamu," tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah Chen. "Apa maksudmu Light? Kau mau kusambar?" tanya Chen sedikit gusar membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

.

.

.

Kamis sore seusai sekolah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan Kyungsoo, karena Chen harus menunggu Junmyeon hingga rapat OSIS selesai. Memang sudah sifat alami Baekhyun yang mudah bersosialisasi, baru empat hari dia mengenal Kyungsoo tapi rasanya seperti satu semester mereka telah berkenalan. Kyungsoo memang orang yang tertutup awalnya, tapi perlahan-lahan anak itu mulai terbuka dan Baekhyun senang sekali mengganggu Kyungsoo, sekedar iseng belaka, dia tidak mau berlebihan seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Chanyeol.

_Oh, great dia di sini!_

Baekhyun menepuk pelan keningnya saat melihat Chanyeol di halte bus, terkadang dia lupa kalau Chanyeol juga pulang dengan bus.

_Harusnya aku tidak langsung pulang._

"Chanyeol hyung. Halo,"

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya melihat Kyungsoo yang pertama menyapa. Chanyeol pun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Halo!" sapa Chanyeol ramah dan makin membuat Baekhyun heran, di mana kedua orang ini bertemu?

Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Namun, diurungkannya ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sisi Kyungsoo, mereka bertukar pandang, Chanyeol tersenyum _awkward_ begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan, mereka diam menunggu bus yang oh untunglah bus itu datang, tapi sayang itu bus untuk Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, Chanyeol hyung, terima kasih sudah mengenalkan klub vocal padaku. Baekhyun hyung sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya naik ke bus, membuat Baekhyun memasang tampang cengo dan Chanyeol berdehem, berusaha melegakan tenggorokannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal dia?" pertanyaan pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun setelah hening beberapa saat. "Itu...mungkin minggu lalu, dia teman Kai. Dia bilang, Kyungsoo sangat bagus dalam menyanyi, tapi tidak percaya diri untuk ikut klubmu. Ya sudah aku yakinkan dia, kubilang mereka tidak akan menertawaimu, lagipula anggota klub vocal itu baik-baik walaupun mereka berisik, apalagi yang namanya Baekhyun, dia..." Chanyeol berhenti berbicara saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya serius.

"Kenapa? Lanjutkan ceritamu," Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia...walaupun berisik dan keras kepala, Baekhyun adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak neko-neko, lagipula dia gampang diajak berteman. Kau tidak akan menyesal masuk klubnya. Begitu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. "Ah, maaf...tanpa sadar aku bicara terlalu banyak," gumam Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya. Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng, "memang itulah Park Chanyeol yang kukenal," Tanpa sadar dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih...dan maaf,"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "It's ok Baek. Truce?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Truce," jawab Baekhyun balas mengepalkan tangan, dan kepalan mereka saling bertemu.

.

.

.

"Klub kami sudah sah?!"

Junmyeon menutup telinganya ketika mendengar jawaban dari duo berisik tersebut. "Iya, dua ruang klub sudah disediakan dan kalian bisa pakai ruang musik sebagai tempat latih..." Junmyeon belum selesai berbicara, namun Baekhyun sudah menarik, memeluknya.. "Waaaa terima kasih Junmyeon!" dan juga berteriak di telinga Junmyeon.

"Tunggu...memangnya klub Chanyeol sudah lengkap?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga sambil menaikan alisnya. "Tentu saja, Kai bergabung dengan kami minggu lalu," Baekhyun sejenak berpikir. "Kyungsoo bergabung hari Senin...jadi aku kalah?!" teriaknya histeris.

Junmyeon menaikan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas di mejanya, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari deal or no deal yang dilakukan kedua orang tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan soal taruhan itu," gerutu Chanyeol sambil menyentil kening Baekhyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini mencibir dan mengusap-ngusap keningnya. "Tapi...memang ada satu hal yang ingin kulakuan," angguk Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun ragu-ragu menatap sahabatnya itu, tidak ingin mendengar permintaan aneh-aneh dari Chanyeol.

.

.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_._

_._

Siang itu, di bawah pohon rindang dan hijaunya rumput, walaupun matahari bersinar cukup panas namun angin berhembus dengan sejuknya. Baekhyun mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol, menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka–Chanyeol juga suka lagu itu ternyata–diiringi dengan alunan gitar dari Chanyeol.

"_Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah menguasai kunci lagu Bruno Mars. Bernyanyilah bersamaku,"_

Hanya itu permintaan Chanyeol.

**CHAPTER 2 – END**

* * *

A/N : Congrats kalian telah melewati 3,5k kata \O/  
Iya, ini lebih panjang dari chap 1, saya juga baru nyadar (._.")  
Thanks buat yang baca & review chapter pertama X-O-X-O buat kalian

Mind to review? :D


End file.
